Secretos
by Hinamori Uchiha
Summary: Palabras que no son dichas, sólo pensadas y esfumadas, para no generar reacciones adversas. La vida puede cambiar en un sólo instante. Cuando el tiempo pasa y las personas que creías olvidadas regresan, esas palabras no dichas, traerán sus consecuencias.
1. En vísperas de la graduación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertecen a Kishimoto-sama y no hay ganas de lucrar con esto.

**Advertencias:** AU, tal vez algo de OoC, lemon, mucho lemon (menores quedan advertidos).

**N/A: **Mi primer SasuHina, espero sea de su agrado… aquí vamos :D.

* * *

**Secretos**

"_Palabras que no son dichas, sólo pensadas y esfumadas, para no generar reacciones adversas, _

_porque alguien nos hizo su fiel guardián o por la simple carencia para afrontar las circunstancias de la sinceridad._

_Es el otoño en contraste con mis demonios, los que temiste... los que me dan noches de insomnio,_

_ se extienden a cada segundo por mi mente._

_Naufraga por mi pecho la tristeza, la de mi corazón que rompiste._

_No quiero estar ahí cuando seas de alguien más el sueño._

_Me marcho a un lugar donde no duela tu recuerdo. _

_Obligándome a siempre quererte aunque no pueda tenerte._

_Donde lo que siento se guarde junto al tiempo._

_Y así te conviertas en el más valioso de mis secretos."_

Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de instituto, su última clase del día había concluido, bajó las escaleras abandonando así el edificio de clases y se dirigió al que estaba justo enfrente, el edificio que albergaba los dormitorios, el suyo quedaba en el cuarto piso, miró la hora en su reloj, las dos con treinta, le daba tiempo de darse un baño, incluso de leer un poco antes de su cita, sonrió y apresuró su paso por las escaleras.

Llegó a su habitación y no le extrañó el no encontrar a sus amigas ahí, después de todo en esos días cerca de la graduación, los dormitorios estaban casi vacíos, además a Sakura e Ino les encantaba la idea de ayudar con la decoración del salón principal.

Los dormitorios eran para tres personas, espaciosos parecía un pequeño departamento, después de todo Konoha Gakuen era la mejor academia del país. En la parte de arriba dormían Sakura e Ino y Hinata tenía su cama en la habitación de abajo cerca de la sala y la chimenea, pues siempre había sido muy friolenta y le gustaba leer al calor del fuego, además de que todo le quedaba más cerca que a sus amigas, incluido el baño con el jacuzzi; dejó sus libros en el escritorio de la sala, caminó al baño, abrió el agua caliente y vertió la esencia de lirios que tanto le gustaba.

Mientras el jacuzzi se llenaba, en su recamara se quitó el uniforme y dejó listas sus ropas. Fue de nuevo a la sala y seleccionó un libro del estante, lo dejó sobre el mismo escritorio y puso algo de música para relajarse mejor.

Se metió al agua y cerró los ojos disfrutando del ambiente, quitándose la tensión de las últimas clases. Sin duda alguna extrañaría el instituto, en especial esos baños de agua caliente después de las clases.

Tres pisos más arriba se encontraban los cuartos de los chicos, en uno de ellos se escuchaba un ajetreo fuera de lo normal. Un rubio molestaba constantemente a su amigo, canturreaba y bailaba de arriba abajo con su traje nuevo que usaría en la graduación, gritando a todo pulmón que Sakura había aceptado ir al baile con él.

Sasuke estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama con su reproductor de música a todo volumen, que en realidad no funcionaba mucho ante la voz chillona de Naruto, que estaba haciendo tal ruido que le comenzaba a agotar la paciencia.

—Teme, ¿qué tal si la piso?, no sé bailar muy bien. —Decía Naruto con un leve deje de preocupación en la voz—. ¿O sí no le gusta cómo voy vestido? O sí, o sí...

—Escúchate dobe, pareces una mujer. —Refunfuñó Sasuke, levantándose y quitándose el reproductor que nada le servía y lo arrojó entre las almohadas, quedando sentado en la esquina de la cama—. No sé porque haces tanto escándalo por un estúpido baile.

—Un estúpido baile para el que ya te preparaste. —Confirmó Naruto haciendo enfadar aún más a Sasuke que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos y Naruto de nuevo habló.

—Sasuke, ¿ya hablaste con Hinata-chan?

—Aún no. —Respondió con la cara más seria de lo habitual, trayendo a su mente varios recuerdos de un mes atrás.

Naruto notó de inmediato el cambio repentino de humor de su amigo, y no quiso seguir abrumándolo con los problemas familiares y volvió al tema inicial.

—Teme, es que si no sale como lo pensé, ¿y si le tiro el ponche encima? —Se atormentó Naruto—. ¡Me golpeará! —Soltó con cara de puchero—. Teme, teme... ¡teme!, ¿estás escuchando lo que digo?

—Sólo la mitad —respondió Sasuke dejándose caer nuevamente encima de la cama, con las manos sobre la cara, dando a entender el peso que tenía encima, trataba de pensar en las palabras adecuadas, para explicarle a Hinata un asunto tan importante.

Naruto frunció el ceño y arqueó una ceja en señal de fastidio y tomó un cojín que le lanzó a Sasuke por la cabeza.

—¡Dobe, ¿qué te pasa? —gritó lanzándole el cojín de regreso.

—¡No me estás poniendo atención! —Respondió Naruto—. Podría tratarse del mejor día de mi vida y tú... —Sasuke no lo soportó más, vio la hora que era y pensó que tal vez Hinata no se molestaría si la viera antes de lo acordado.

—Olvídalo me voy, te veo más tarde —discutió sin dejar que Naruto terminara de hablar, se levantó y salió del dormitorio dejando atrás tremendo portazo y a un Naruto perplejo.

Naruto suspiró profundo, considerando por un momento la situación que atravesaba su amigo, y se sintió algo estúpido por estarlo fastidiando, cuando en realidad él necesitaba de su apoyo o algún consejo que le hiciese más fácil la tarea, puesto que al Uchiha jamás se le daría el mostrar sus sentimientos, porque él jamás lo admitiría, pero le preocupaba la realidad por la que estaba atravezando.

**—o—**

Sasuke caminó hacia la baranda del séptimo piso en donde se encontraba su dormitorio, respiró el aire fresco, miraba el patio de la institución, el movimiento que había era bastante, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, posicionó su mano en el puente de la nariz oprimiéndolo, tratando de pensar o de relajarse. ¿Cómo era que el tiempo se le había pasado tan rápido?, ¿cómo era que él, Sasuke Uchiha no había podido hablar con Hinata con tiempo para que ella asimilara la situación?

Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Llegó al cuarto piso y recorrió el camino que se sabía de memoria hacia el complejo trecientos ocho donde se encontraba la recamara de su novia. Tocó la puerta pero nadie abría. Volvió a tocar y esta vez llamó.

—Hinata, abre. —Ordenó y esperó unos segundos sin obtener respuesta—. ¡Hyûga que abras! —mencionó de nuevo.

Acercó su oído a la puerta y escuchó música giró la perilla de la puerta y se dio cuenta que esta estaba abierta.

Entró despreocupadamente caminando a través de la sala, parecía que estaba solo, si Sakura e Ino estuvieran ya se habría dado cuenta, mantener calladas a esas mujeres era imposible, además lo más seguro era que estuvieran en los preparativos de la graduación, abrió la recamara de Hinata y no la vio dentro.

Sasuke pensó que alguien había olvidado el reproductor encendido, caminó de regreso por la sala para apagarlo, pero una leve vocecita proveniente del cuarto continuo llamó su atención, tal vez alguien se estaba duchando. Aproximándose lentamente a la puerta, reconoció la voz que alegre tarareaba la canción que se reproducía.

Hinata se estaba bañando y antes de que él se diera cuenta, miles de pensamientos ya habían recorrido su mente. Recordó la vez que la encontró en esa situación, cuando la buscaba y abrió la puerta equivocada, y que no desaprovechó el hecho de que ya estuviera desnuda. Tampoco esta vez lo haría. Se quedó en total silencio cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, la chica salió y continuaba cantando mientras iba a su cuarto, no se dio cuenta de los pasos que la seguían.

Sasuke agradeció el no haber apagado la música pues amortiguaba cualquier ruido que él hiciese, ya no le sorprendía lo descuidada que Hinata llegaba a ser en ocasiones.

Hinata entró a su recamara y dejó la puerta abierta como era su costumbre, lo que le facilitó al Uchiha una exitosa infiltración en los aposentos de la Hyûga, se posicionó de tal manera que ella le daba la espalda.

La miró quitarse el exceso de agua del largo cabello azulado y cómo apoyó una pierna en la cama y después la otra para secarse las gotas de agua que aún le quedaban en la nívea piel, Hinata aventó la toalla a la cama y desabrochó la bata que llevaba, esa escena cada vez era más excitante y Sasuke no se dio cuenta a qué hora se puso detrás de ella; con mucho cuidado acercó su boca a su oído sin que se diera cuenta.

—Te ayudo —susurró con voz ronca y sensual, mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica, deslizando la bata sigilosamente por sus brazos—. Hueles delicioso.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun. —La chica brincó de sorpresa y enrojeció de pies a cabeza—. ¿C-cómo entraste? m-me a-sus-tas-te —fue lo que alcanzó a susurrar, pues la bata que cubría su cuerpo desnudo cayó al suelo, la respiración extasiada del moreno en su oído le erizó la piel y una de las manos de Sasuke que ya recorría su abdomen rozó con intención la base de uno de sus senos, antes de masajearlo suavemente—. S-Sasuke-kun nos pueden descubrir, t-tendremos problemas si te encuentran aquí.

—Tú lo provocaste, no deberías bañarte y dejar la puerta abierta, además ahora es más seguro que en otras ocasiones, todo el mundo está pendiente de la graduación —mencionó con voz intrigante y triunfante, pasando la punta de su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, antes de abalanzarse a su cuello como vampiro sediento de sangre.

—Sasuke-kun e-espera. —Intentaba controlarse ella también, puesto que ya conocía hasta donde era capaz de llegar su novio—. S-Sasuke-kun l-las chicas no tardan e-en volver. —alegó como último recurso.

—Sabes que tardaran horas —respondió girando el cuerpo de la chica, para finalmente atraparle los labios en un profundo beso, con esa pasión arrebatadora e inaguantable que lo caracterizaba, mientras que sus manos viajaron por la cintura y después a sus caderas. En esos momentos Hinata supo que estaba perdida.

Sasuke dio unos paso hacia delante obligándola a ella a retroceder hasta que sus piernas toparon en la orilla de su cama y calló de espaldas al colchón con el chico encima de ella, definitivamente estaba perdida, ya no funcionaría ningún pretexto, además el Uchiha tenía razón jamás los habían sorprendido.

—"_No nos descubrirán_". —pensó la chica—. Está bien Sasuke-kun, pero es la última vez aquí. —Señaló no muy convencida de que así fuese, pues en las reglas del instituto lo estipulaba, los chicos no debían estar en las habitaciones de las chicas, pero ellos dos siempre supieron sobrellevar la situación, y el hecho de que estuviera prohibido lo hacía más emocionante y apasionante.

—Eso dijiste anteayer y la vez anterior y la anterior a la anterior. —Su voz estaba cargada de ego—. ¿O no es así?, ¿en verdad quieres que sea la última vez? —Pegó su cuerpo al de la chica haciéndola emitir un gemido que le indicó que no sería la última ocasión, al menos en las semanas que les quedaba en el instituto.

Sasuke se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas para tomarla de la cintura y centrarla más en la cama, se quitó la chaqueta negra que traía mientras observaba con lentitud el cuerpo de la chica, ella al notarlo se ruborizó un poco, a lo que el moreno sonrió para luego otorgarle una segunda ronda de apasionados besos y caricias en el cuerpo.

La mano de Sasuke recorría el contorno izquierdo de Hinata hasta llegar a su pierna que la levantó y separó un poco para acomodarse entre ella, su boca bajaba de sus labios al cuello de la chica, dibujando un camino de saliva hasta sus pechos, que quería saborear sin embargo se vio interrumpido por el timbre de su celular, que sin despegar la boca de la piel de Hinata, habilidosamente lo sacó de su pantalón para levantar y colgar, lo aventó al otro lado de la cama.

De nuevo se apoyó en sus rodillas, permitiendo que Hinata quitara su molesta playera del camino, cuando inesperadamente sonó otra vez el celular. Sasuke no hizo caso y atacó la boca de la Hyûga. Apenas en cuanto necesitaron aire Hinata habló.

—Sasuke-kun t-tu celular —comentó entre leves jadeos, mientras el celular timbraba de nuevo.

—No importa —balbuceó mientras desabrochaba con una mano el botón de su pantalón, pero el celular timbró por cuarta ocasión.

—Sa-su-ke-k-kun, debe ser importante para ¡ah!... —Hinata se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas, Sasuke había posicionado su boca en la parte más sensible de la chica—. Pa-ra insistir tan-to —expresó con la respiración entrecortada, por el placer que los labios de Sasuke le proporcionaba en el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Sasuke finalmente se hartó por tanto sonido del celular lo tomó y al fijarse de quién provenía la llamada su cara se puso seria y un tanto molesto por la desagradable interrupción contestó ante la mirada curiosa de Hinata.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Itachi?...

**—o—**

Sakura e Ino caminaban de vuelta a los dormitorios, terminarían con la decoración del salón la semana siguiente. Además querían ir de compras, al final de cuentas era fin de semana y a los estudiantes se les permitía salir.

—Ino, ¿crees que Hinata quiera ir con nosotras? —preguntó Sakura mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras del primer piso.

—No lo creo, en la clase con Kurenai-sensei me dijo que tiene una cita con Sasuke-kun, parece que saldrán este fin de semana de la escuela —contestó convencida—. Deberían poner un elevador.

—Ya veo. —Sakura suspiró y trató de ocultar la tristeza de su voz antes de que la rubia se enterara—. Ino te quejas sólo por subir cuatro pisos de escaleras, alégrate que no nos tocó en el último —contradijo a Ino entre risitas mientras daban vuelta al pasillo—. Oye, ¿no es ese Sasuke-kun?

—¿Por qué no lleva playera bajo su chaqueta? Espera, lleva su playera en la mano. —afirmó Ino cuando Sasuke se acercaba a las dos por el pasillo, al parecer iba a las escaleras.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun. —Saludaron las dos al unísono.

—Hn. —Ambas obtuvieron de respuesta un monosílabo, que no se les hacía raro, pero en esa ocasión Sasuke en verdad se veía molesto.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Sakura con una ceja levantada en señal de asombro.

En esos momentos Hinata se asomó por la puerta principal del dormitorio encontrándose con las caras curiosas de sus amigas, que la miraban con ojos acusadores y divertidos a la vez.

—Hina-chan, ¡estás muy despeinada! —dijo Ino con cara de averiguar más, Sakura por su parte se tragó todo su sentir y como siempre fingió la felicidad que no sentía, al final de todo le agradaba ver a Hinata feliz.

—¿Por qué Sasuke-kun lleva su playera en la mano? —cuestionó acosadoramente Sakura entre risitas.

—Ch-chicas, b-basta. —Hinata enrojeció tal cual tomate ante los comentarios de sus amigas.

—Hey, hey, lo hicieron verdad —alegó Ino con malicia.

—¡No Ino-chan! —exclamó Hinata, antes de caminar adentro del dormitorio, seguida por sus amigas con unas risitas juguetonas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que llevara su playera en la mano?...

—S-Sakura-chan —bufó resignada y respiró profundo para comenzar con una explicación—. Esta vez no sucedió nada.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó Ino al notar la cara preocupada de su amiga— ¿Qué pasó Hinata?

Hinata caminó a la sala seguida de sus entrometidas amigas, que querían saber la razón de su preocupación y el porqué de la actitud de Sasuke. Todas tomaron asientos alrededor de la mesita de centro, Hinata suspiró y les empezó a relatar algunas cosas de lo sucedido...

—Sasuke-kun y yo estábam... —Se detuvo por un instante, pues a pesar de que sus amigas sabían lo que sucedía entre ellos, no les iba a contar los detalles de lo ocurrido—. Estábamos platicando.

—¿Platicando?... sí, es por eso que estás despeinada —comentó Sakura con ironía y un tanto molesta de Hinata siempre saliera con rodeos.

—¡Sh! Sakura, déjala continuar —la cayó Ino inmediatamente.

—Yo me terminé de bañar y no me di cuenta cuando entró...

Hinata clavó la mirada en la ventana observando hacia fuera, perdiéndose en sus memorias y recordando cada detalle de lo que pasó, tal era su distracción que continuó con el relato olvidando por completo omitir esos detalles que se quería guardar, haciendo más creciente la curiosidad de sus amigas.

—Su celular timbró en un muy mal momento, interrumpiéndonos, era Itachi su hermano, platicó con él unos minutos, después se puso su chamarra, levantó su playera yo me puse mi bata...

Sus amigas la veían con cara de asombro por su palabras y reían en lo bajo por lo descuidada que era Hinata, claramente ni ella sabía bien lo que decía.

—Y me dijo que me vería más tarde, que tenía que atender algo con urgencia y se marchó, luego me encontré con ustedes en la puerta, así que no sé bien lo que sucede.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces ustedes platican desnudos. —Ilustró Ino a sus compañeras, con una entonación pícara y divertida.

Las tres se quedaron viendo y posteriormente Hinata analizó lo dicho antes, enrojeció y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, pues quiso guardarse los detalles y al final se los contó todos.

—Ino, que bueno que llegamos justo cuando terminaron de "hablar", si no hubiéramos visto tremenda conversación. —Bromeó Sakura que también se divertía con el comentario de Ino.

—¡C-Chicas! —expresó Hinata tomando un cojín de los sillones y tapándose con él, estaba tan roja que pareciese salirle humo por las orejas.

—Hey Hinata nunca nos habías dicho que Sasuke era así de bueno —musitó Sakura riendo—. Y dime Hina ¿Es divertido hablar desnudos?

—Le diré a Sai que intentemos hablar desnudos, aunque para ser sincera no creo que lo logremos —comentó Ino con la ceja levantada considerando la posibilidad.

Hinata se destapó la cara y las tres se miraron por unos momentos, luego todas se soltaron a reír.

—No creo que lo logres Ino-chan —respondió Hinata olvidándose de la bochornosa situación.

—Pervertidas —les dijo Sakura a las dos riéndose todavía.

—Celosa —contestó Ino— como tú no lo has hecho te dan celos.

Las chicas volvieron a romper en carcajadas, y Hinata comprendió entonces que más que extrañar el instituto Hinata extrañaría sus pláticas fuera de lo normal, puesto que tenían decidido vivir juntas después de la graduación, pero no sería de lo mismo estando todas en una carrera distinta.

**—o—**

Sasuke subió a toda prisa las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y vio a Naruto saliendo de la sala con un rammen instantáneo en las manos.

—Parece que ya se te quitó el mal humor —le dijo Naruto en tono burlesco mirando el cabello de su amigo—. Péinate y por cierto Itachi te espera —mencionó indicándole la sala con los palillos que traía en la mano.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó a una silla y caminó hacia la sala. Itachi estaba de frente a la chimenea, vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata roja, claramente venía de la oficina. Observaba las fotografías que había ahí, tomó una entre sus manos, que particularmente llamó su atención, esos ojos blanquecinos de la chica que se encontraba retratada.

—Debo suponer que ella es Sakura, la novia de Naruto. —Itachi dio la vuelta mirando a Sasuke a la cara, habló sin el más mínimo conocimiento.

—Te equivocas ella es Hinata —aclaró Sasuke con voz firme—. Y Sakura no es la novia de Naruto.

—No creí que tuvieras tan buenos gustos, hermanito —comentó burlonamente Itachi, le encantaba hacer enojar a Sasuke.

—¿A qué demonios vienes Itachi? —Sasuke se fue directamente al grano, puesto que no tenía tiempo que perder, según él, en idioteces.

—Veo que te interrumpí en algo importante. —Señaló el peinado de Sasuke.

Sasuke bufó en señal de fastidio, miró el reloj en su muñeca y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Itachi también lo hizo iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando Naruto salió a toda prisa atravesándose por la sala y despidiéndose al mismo tiempo, cerró la puerta, Itachi sonrió y le dirigió de nuevo la mirada a Sasuke.

—Papá me mandó a hablar contigo —soltó dejando a Sasuke sorprendido—. Ya sabes lo que quiere, y yo por mi parte te diré que es lo mejor. Estarás mucho más preparado si estudias fuera. Además tendrás el privilegio de dirigir directamente los hoteles de Francia, durante tu estadía allá.

—Lo sé, papá me lo comentó. —Sasuke aspiró profundamente—. Dile que ya tomé una decisión, me iré, pero él ya conoce las condiciones.

—Sasuke, me alegro que tomarás la decisión acertada, pues sabes que yo no estaré mucho tiempo en la dirección, ese cargo no es para mi.

—Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer —Sasuke se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al baño aventando los zapatos por el camino y desabrochándose el pantalón.

—Parece que necesitas refrescarte, claro después de tales acontecimientos hasta yo lo haría.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó restándole importancia al comentario de su hermano mayor.

—Me lo acabas de confirmar, además tu respiración era demasiada agitada cuando contestase el teléfono, y por lo que Naruto dijo yo sólo saque conclusiones. Sasuke ya pasé por esa edad. —Finalizó el mayor de los hermanos caminando a la salida del dormitorio—. ¡Ah! lo olvidaba el departamento se queda solo este fin de semana, te podría ser de utilidad.

—Hn —contestó Sasuke pero muy en el fondo pensó en sacarle provecho, pues había dejado un asunto pendiente. Sonrió de medio lado y se encaminó a ducharse.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Reviews?

Acepto críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos [Pero todo con respeto].

Agradecimientos a Jorge-kun por sus buenas respuestas que me ayudaron a concluir este capítulo.

Besitos. [Edit 04-Ene-2011]


	2. Viaje a Sendai

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. Sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Viaje a Sendai.**

Naruto corrió escaleras abajo, como alma que llevaba el diablo, se le había hecho tarde por estar atendiendo a Itachi y esperando a que Sasuke llegara , ahora era seguro que Sakura lo estrangularía. Llegó a la habitación 308, se paró en la puerta y antes de tocar suspiró profundo calmando su agitada respiración.

Alzó el puño para tocar, sin embargo la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una impaciente Sakura con cara de pocos amigos, mirando el reloj y levantando la ceja en señal de reprobación.

—¡Llegas tarde! —Refunfuñó Sakura para que luego de una mirada asesina le regalara una sonrisa—. Pasa, Ino aún no está lista.

Naruto sintió su alma volver al cuerpo, con una risita nerviosa y rascándose la nuca entró a la estancia siguiendo a Sakura hasta la sala, donde Hinata estaba sentada tomando una taza de té, pareciese estar sumida en su pensamientos, observando atentamente su taza de té. Naruto pensó que quizás Sasuke ya había hablado con ella.

El chico de ojos azules sólo atinó a sentarse a un lado de Sakura, que veía a Hinata con cara de dudas y el ambiente se tornó con un silencio demasiado incómodo. Naruto decidió hablar pues al final no era su fuerte mantenerse callado.

—Hola Hinata-chan, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal? Naruto-kun, he estado bien, ¿y tú? —Hinata dejó de ver su taza de té y miró a Naruto saludándolo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida pero sin perder la amabilidad.

—Yo muy bien, estoy feliz de que acabaran los exámenes —contestó eufórico—. Ahora sólo me preocupan los exámenes de aceptación en la universidad, pero sé que con la ayuda de Sakura-chan lo lograré.

—Para de alardear Naruto, no es para tanto, además con las influencias de Iruka-sensei será suficiente para que te acepten. —Lo cayó Sakura al instante, antes de que comenzara a contar sobre cada una de las veces que le había ayudado con la preparación previa a los exámenes—. Lo difícil es que me acepten a mí —mencionó casi en un susurro.

—Sakura-chan no te preocupes. —Apoyó Hinata a su amiga, puesto que los exámenes la tenían alterada y muy nerviosa, además necesitaba de su comprensión—. Sé que con tus conocimientos, obtendrás de los primeros lugares, estoy segura.

La conversación entre los tres se tornó fluida a partir de ese momento, minutos más tarde la puerta sonó y Hinata se levantó a abrirla, era Sai, que tomó también un lugar en la charla. Ino tardaba mucho en bajar, lo que les dio tiempo de una taza de té, acompañada de galletas que las chicas habían horneado el día anterior.

La plática oscilaba en los proyectos de cada uno, discusiones sobre las carreras que habían elegido y la más impórtate que las chicas se irían a vivir solas en un departamento, situación que a los chicos los tenía un poco incómodos.

Finalmente, Ino bajó alegando que no sabía que ponerse, y que la apariencia de una chica era lo más importante. Hinata miró su reloj, faltaba media hora para su cita. Los chicos comenzaron a levantarse de los sillones hablando de a qué lugar irían, qué comerían y cuál película verían. Sai sintió curiosidad al observar que Hinata no se levantaba de su lugar y se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Hinata-chan, no vendrás con nosotros?

—Oh no, lo siento Sai-kun, tengo otros planes —contestó sonriéndole en indicación de disculpa.

—Algún día deberías de convencer a Sasuke-kun de salir con nosotros —habló Ino con un tono juguetón.

—¿A Sasuke?, no lo convencerán jamás —afirmó Naruto entre risas—. Recuerden lo que sucedió cuando fuimos al carnaval, en verdad lo dejó molesto.

Y no era para más, si un grupo de chicas locas lo habían secuestrado prácticamente y llevado a la casa del horror, en donde se atrevieron a muchas cosas, fue víctima de un mal de hormonas.

Todos rieron un poco al recordar ese incidente y más que nada la cara de Sasuke, queriendo escapar de ese lugar en donde su mirada fría y de pocos amigos no surtió con sus locas fans. Antes de salir Sakura e Ino abrazaron a Hinata despidiéndose de ella.

—Nos vemos el domingo Hina-chan —dijo Sakura rodeándole y palmeándole la espalda—. Que te diviertas mucho.

—Adiós Hinata —le habló Ino entregándole una bolsita de regalo color rojo—. Cuídate amiga y haz buen uso de tu regalo. —Rió maliciosamente y le guiño el ojo.

Hinata le dio las gracias y las acompañó hasta la puerta, miró el reloj de nuevo y rápidamente corrió a su cuarto por la pequeña maleta, que había preparado para el fin de semana en donde metió el regalo de Ino, se le hacía tarde para ver a Sasuke y no quería hacerlo esperar. Tomó su bolso y se puso un sombrero blanco, que hacía juego con el vestido a vuelo que llevaba.

Cerró la puerta con llave tras sí, y se encaminó por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y atravesó el patio de la Institución que a esas horas estaba casi vacía.

—**o—**

Un impaciente Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro en la banqueta de la puerta principal, ¿qué se creía esa mujer?, ¿por qué le hacía esperar?, bufaba exasperado, no le gustaba que le hicieran perder tiempo aunque sólo hubieran pasado cinco minutos, en una de sus tantas vueltas vislumbró a la chica que caminaba por el patio de la escuela, quedó atónito, se veía hermosa. El viento jugueteaba ondulando su vestido y su cabello, le hacía ver fresca y espontánea, conforme se acercaba su vista se pegaba más a ella, recorría cada centímetro.

Quedó embelesado más aún cuando la chica le regaló una sonrisa, a lo que él atinó ir a su encuentro y besarla, en cuanto hizo falta el aire Hinata se disculpó por su retraso. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la orientó al coche, le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y llevó su equipaje al maletero de su auto. Y se pusieron en marcha.

Si bien es sabido que el mes de Julio es caluroso, pero la temperatura en esos días era infernal y más cuando se está atrapados en el tráfico horrible de la ciudad, en medio del calor del sol, donde hasta la carretera y el techo de los demás autos parecían emitir fuego, el constante sonido de los claxon de los coches, el silbido de los policías tratando de dispersar un poco el atascamiento, el ruido de la cuidad en sí, tenían muy desesperado a Sasuke, tanto que en esos momentos deseaba arrancarle el volante al auto o salir por el sentido contrario.

El tener el aire acondicionado no era suficiente, ni tampoco tener todas las ventanillas abiertas, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, necesitaba refrescarse y ya. Hinata intentaba en vano cubrirse del sol con su sombrero, sentía sus piernas arder, dejó un poco su educación de lado y se quitó los zapatos para subir sus piernas al asiento y así poderlas cubrir del ardiente sol, que ya causaba estragos en su delicada piel.

Sasuke la miró por un momento, se limpió el sudor de su frente y pensó durante unos segundos, y una idea le llegó a la mente.

—¿Y si cambiamos los planes? —preguntó a su compañera.

—¿A qué te refieres Sasuke-kun? —respondió con otra pregunta, mientras agitaba el sombrero como abanico tratando de refrescarse.

—¿Qué tal un cambio de clima? —Siguió como si fuera un juego de preguntas. Sin esperar respuesta de la chica, sacó su celular e hizo una llamada— Itachi, ¿la casa de campo está libre?...

Hinata miraba curiosa y escuchaba atenta las palabras del chico, eso de cambiar los planes no lo tenía previsto, se preguntó a qué provincia irían, además ella no sabía que los Uchiha tuvieran una casa fuera de la ciudad, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente. En sus pensamientos e ideas mal concluidas estaba la chica, cuando Sasuke llamó su atención.

—Iremos a las montañas de Sendai —informó guardando su celular, y desviando el vehículo por la siguiente calle.

—P-pero Sasuke-kun eso está a...

—A más de cuatro horas de Tokio, iremos por algunas compras antes de tomar la carretera. —Completó la frase.

—Está bien. —Asintió la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, al final de cuentas a donde la llevara Sasuke estaría bien, además las montañas de Sendai eran las más hermosas de Japón, y hacía tiempo que no estaba en contacto con la naturaleza, no había por que oponer resistencia.

—**o—**

La conversación se tornaba repetitiva, estaba totalmente cansada de hablar sobre la universidad y los exámenes, lo último que quería era una crisis nerviosa en ese preciso momento. Además ya no soportaba a Naruto y sus gritos; Ino y Sai por otro lado parecían encantados con las tonterías que el rubio contaba.

Lo considero tolerable hasta que el tema dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Lo que menos quería escuchar, era sobre Sasuke y Hinata, no era porque todavía era un tema que le doliera, pero sin explicación aparente le enfurecía, aunque con su amiga se mostrase sin interés, sucedía todo lo contrario.

Respiró profundo tratando de aguantar su creciente desesperación, comenzó a sentir como el hueco se formaba en su estómago, entrecerró los ojos por los comentarios que Naruto hacía respecto a su amigo y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, por un lado le gustaba ver a Hinata feliz pero, ¿por qué precisamente con el chico que a ella le gustaba?. Agachó su cabeza y trato de exhalar en aquella agonía que se le presentaba.

Sakura apoyó su frente en la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, Ino notó de inmediato el cambio de humor en la chica de cabellos rosados, y antes de que la rubia preguntara por su estado, ella se levantó de la silla y alegó ir al tocador.

La rubia repasó sus recuerdos, aún no entendía el por qué Sakura se atormentaba con el hecho de que Sasuke se enamorara de una de sus amigas, trato de comprenderla, pues ella al principio también gustaba del moreno, sin embargo cuando supo de los encuentros entre Hinata y el chico, entendió perfectamente que ni Sakura ni ella tendrían oportunidad.

—**o—**

Sakura caminaba entre las tiendas dirigiéndose al tocador del centro comercial, recapitulaba las palabras de Naruto minutos atrás. Era cierto que ahora a Sasuke se le veía diferente, incluso en ocasiones sonreía; el cambio se le debía sin duda alguna por su relación con Hinata, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de ardor en el pecho cada vez que lo recordaba.

Tratando de distraerse, miraba los aparadores de las tiendas, un lindo vestido llamó su atención, se acercó para observarlo mejor, sin duda le agradaba, decidió entrar a la tienda para preguntar el costo, pero sus ilusiones fueron remplazadas por amargura, por un trago demasiado amargo, miró a Sasuke esperando fuera del vestidor. Se quedó parada observándolo, luego Hinata salió mostrándole al chico la ropa que se estaba probando, Sasuke le sonrió y enseguida la abrazó.

En primer instante la escena le sorprendió, jamás pensó ver a Sasuke acompañando a Hinata en las compras. Segundos después reaccionó y un cúmulo de emociones le vinieron encima, dio vuelta a sus talones y esta vez corrió al sanitario, cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras sí. Con los puños cerrados dio un fuerte golpe al tocador para luego mirarse en el espejo.

—Mírate Sakura, luces patética —se dijo a sí misma mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, apretaba los párpados con fuerza para que no salieran, sin embargo, todo el coraje y el abatimiento demandaban un escape de su cuerpo, soltó un leve sollozo y limpió las gotas derramadas, suspiró lamentada.

Ino comenzó a preocuparse por la ausencia de la chica de ojos verdes, Sai le apretó la mano tratándola de calmar, el mesero llegó y sirvió los helados en la mesa, Naruto miraba alrededor tratando de vislumbrar la presencia de la chica, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. La rubia miraba su helado con detenimiento, pasaba la cuchara por el, y al final se decidió por ir a buscarla, puesto que ya tenía cerca de veinte minutos que se había ido. Naruto y Sai se miraron por un momento, Ino se levantó y se fue, mientras los chicos seguían conversando trivialidades.

La chica de ojos azules caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose directamente al baño, giró la perilla y entró, la imagen que vio de una Sakura totalmente desconsolada, le causó un vuelco en el estómago; ella jamás imaginó que le afectara tanto. La chica se encontraba recargada en un cubículo totalmente ausente de la realidad, tenía los ojos clavados en algún lugar indeterminado del piso y algo hinchados, señal de que había llorado, su amiga sólo atinó en abrazarle para mostrarle su apoyo y consuelo.

Sakura le correspondió el abrazo, mientras que Ino le acariciaba el cabello tratándola de tranquilizar, ella hipaba entrecortadamente, mientras Ino la separaba para limpiarle el vestigio de lágrimas del rostro.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —cuestionó, con un claro tono de intranquilidad en sus palabras.

—Hai, es sólo, que no puedo... —Aspiró aire por la nariz—. No puedo soportarlo más. —Terminó la frase entrecortadamente.

Ino no entendía del todo qué era con lo que Sakura ya no podía, todo estaba bien, inclusive ella en más de una ocasión, había podido sobrellevar esa clase de pláticas con respecto a Sasuke o Hinata, pero ¿por qué ahora se derrumbaba?, tal vez era el hecho de que la graduación se acercaba y tal vez ya no vería a Sasuke, o peor aún, que lo tuviera que ver a cada instante en el departamento que compartirían las tres chicas.

Sakura se encaminó al tocador y se enjuagó la cara con agua fresca, le comentó a Ino que todo estaría bien, que en un momento la alcanzaría, que sólo quería espabilar un momento. La chica accedió y salió del baño dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mesa, y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, vio a Sasuke y a Hinata pasear de la mano por uno de los pasillos de la tienda, y la verdad se veían muy felices, lo más probable era que Sakura los hubiese visto en alguna situación parecida.

Hinata la distinguió ente la gente y la llamó, la chica se acercó a los dos, miró las bolsas que Sasuke cargaba y no pudo evitar hacerse preguntas, pues era el último sitio en donde pensaba que ellos estarían. Hinata la miró con curiosidad, la rubia parecía estar un tanto callada, en cuanto iba a preguntar qué le sucedía, la chica se le adelantó.

—Hinata ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —preguntó con la ceja levantada y ya con la misma actitud de siempre. Sasuke no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, ya imaginaba todo tipo de comentario proveniente de la rubia.

—Sólo pasamos por algunas compras —contestó mostrándole las bolsas que ella también cargaba.

—Sí, vinimos por algunas cosas, y es tiempo de que se nos vayamos —Sasuke miró su reloj, en realidad se hacía tarde, pero sobre todo, no quería encontrarse con los demás y verse obligado a perder más tiempo—. Se nos hará tarde en la carretera Hinata, vamos.

—¿En la carretera? —interrogó Ino con una cara atenta a cualquier palabra o movimiento que los chicos hicieran.

—Ah, Ino-chan es probable que no llegué hasta el lunes por la mañana, antes de las clases, Sasuke-kun y yo iremos a Sendai, es por eso que pasamos a comprar algunas provisiones y ropa más adecuada para el clima de las montañas —respondió Hinata con una hermosa sonrisa, en verdad irradiaba felicidad, cosa que a la Yamanaka le hizo sentirse muy contenta, puesto que ella había tenido un cambio importante a partir de su relación con el Uchiha, ahora era mucho más segura de sí misma, más fuerte, no se parecía a nada a la Hinata que ella conoció, deprimente y tímida, bueno su timidez aún no era totalmente erradicada, y esperaba que nunca se fuera, porque era lo que le hacía ver como una persona pura e inocente.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de la rubia y salieron del centro comercial, Ino retomó su camino a la mesa, Naruto y Sai no pasaron por alto la cara de felicidad que se cargaba en esos instantes.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —cuestionó su novio.

—Me encontré con Hinata y Sasuke, irán a Sendai —les contó a los chicos.

—Ese teme nunca me ha querido llevar a su casa en las montañas —musitó Naruto inflando las mejillas con fastidio a la vez que hacía pucheros.

Ino y Sai rieron por la actitud de Naruto, a lo lejos distinguió a Sakura y la chica les pidió no hablar más de ese tema, cosa que al rubio lo dejó un tanto intrigado, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Ino o si no a la mismísima Sakura, pues era cierto que no era muy inteligente, pero si había notado no sólo en esa ocasión, el cambio de semblante de la chica cuando se mencionaba a cierta parejita.

—**o—**

Llevaban bastante tiempo en la carretera, Hinata dormía plácidamente en el asiento del vehículo, Sasuke miró su reloj, las ocho cuarenta, aún faltaban alrededor de dos horas para llegar, _—"si no hubiese sido por la maldita llanta"—_ pensaba el Uchiha, pues no llevaban ni hora y media de camino cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los neumático se averió. Eso le quitó al menos media hora de camino, además estaba el hecho de que Hinata se alteraba cada vez que subía la velocidad.

Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida y aprovechó para pisar el acelerador de fondo, adoraba el rugir de su Mitsubishi deportivo negro, jamás entendería porque a Hinata no le gustaba la velocidad.

Con esa rapidez el tiempo se pasó volando, aunque lo que parecía volar era el auto de Sasuke. No tardó en entrar por el camino empedrado llegando al fin a la puerta de la residencia de Sendai, detuvo el coche sin apagarlo y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la llave para abrir la puerta principal. Abrió las grandes puertas dejando espacio para introducir el auto, a lo lejos por el camino de piedra se veía un hombre correr hacia la entrada, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al saber de quién se trataba.

—Buenas noches Sasuke-sama. —Saludó el hombre haciendo una leve inclinación del cuerpo en señal de respeto—. Hace un tiempo que no se le veía por acá —continuó hablando sin romper la sonrisa en su cara.

—Buenas noches Miroko —Sasuke le correspondió el saludo—. Sé que no esperabas que viniera, ¿tienes suficiente madera cortada? —preguntó el menor de los Uchiha.

—Hai, hay suficiente para toda una semana, Sasuke-sama —contestó el hombre, que era más o menos de la edad del padre de Sasuke, era un poco bajito, con el cabello grisáceo por las canas y su piel era trigueña, tenía los ojos de un café claro, y según Sasuke su actitud a veces era demasiado gentil y servicial que cansaba.

—Está bien, pasaremos sólo este fin de semana aquí, necesito que prepares la chimenea de la sala y la de la recamara principal, no te preocupes por la puerta yo la cierro —afirmó el moreno y se encaminó hacia el auto para llevarlo dentro de la propiedad.

Ya finalmente estacionado frente a la casona, le dio unos golpecitos a las mejillas de Hinata para despertarla de su tan cómodo sueño. Miroko bajaba por las escaleras de la entrada principal, señalándole que todo estaba listo. Sasuke le pidió que se retirara, por el momento no necesitarían ninguna otra cosa más, Miroko obedeció y se marchó a una pequeña casita que estaba cerca de la entrada a la finca, ahí era donde él vivía.

Hinata bostezó soñolienta, abrió los ojos pausadamente encontrándose con los negros de Sasuke, sonrío y preguntó si habían llegado, Sasuke le confirmó y la besó en la mejilla, acto seguido se bajó del auto y Hinata escuchó cuando abrió el maletero, se rascó los ojos quitándose cualquier rastro de pereza y sacó su celular de la bolsa, apenas iban a dar las diez de la noche, entonces se preguntó si Sasuke viajó a toda velocidad, mientras ella dormía.

Sasuke se encaminó a la entrada por la escalinata principal, dejó las maletas y vio que Hinata ya traía consigo algunas de las compras, él bajó por las últimas bolsas mientras la chica lo esperaba en la entrada de la casona. El chico abrió la puerta principal y le hizo una seña a Hinata para que entrara, la chica se quedó aturdida, era una de las casas más hermosas que había visto, sin duda los gustos Uchiha parecían estar estampados en cada pared, en cada mueble de la casa.

A unos metros de la entrada estaba la gran escalera que conducía a las habitaciones, abajo del lado izquierdo se contemplaba la gran sala y la hermosa chimenea que ya se encontraba encendida y desprendía un agradable calor por la estancia, del lado derecho había unos arcos pegados a la pared, seguramente detrás de esta se encontraba el comedor, esa misma pared se encontraba decorada con unos cuadros muy hermosos, el que estaba justo en el centro era claramente el símbolo de las empresas Uchiha, un abanico rojo con blanco.

Sasuke caminó a la escalera subiendo las maletas, Hinata por su parte ya estaba embobada viendo las fotografías que colgaban en la pared de la chimenea, vio una donde Sasuke estaba con un muchacho mayor muy parecido a él, sólo los diferenciaba unas pequeñas marcas qué comenzaban bajo los lagrimales del más alto. Hinata creyó que él era Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. Al lado había una foto de una mujer muy hermosa, sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Sasuke, se veía muy feliz en el momento en que le tomaron la foto, miró su vientre y se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, tal vez ese era el motivo de su felicidad, Hinata abrió la boca para preguntar quién era, mas un sonido ronco atrajo su atención, volteó a la escalera.

El chico llamó su atención con el sonido de su garganta e hizo un ademán indicándole que subiera, Hinata corrió detrás de él, subiendo a toda prisa hasta que lo alcanzó. Caminaron juntos por un amplio pasillo donde se veían varías puertas, Hinata supuso que no sólo cada integrante de la familia tenía su habitación, las demás deberían ser para las visitas.

Al final del gran pasillo se encontraba una puerta de roble, seguramente era la habitación de Sasuke, el chico la abrió y caminó hasta la cama para dejar las maletas sobre ella, sin preocuparse por encender la luz, Hinata se impresionó al ver el tamaño de la habitación en donde también había una chimenea, que iluminaba el recinto, sin dudarlo era mucho más grande que la habitación de su padre, había un gran ventanal que daba vista al gran balcón que estaba fuera, Hinata se acercó y distinguió una mesita, le recordaba los mismísimos balcones del salón principal del instituto.

Del lado derecho de la habitación había una puerta, Hinata atinó a que era el baño. En verdad era una recamara preciosa, y la luz tenue de la chimenea le daba una excelente atmósfera, se acercó un poco al calor del fuego, porque empezó a sentir el frió que hacía en la zona, Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—¡Sasuke-kun, esta casa es hermosa! —expresó la chica recargando su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha.

—Bajemos a cenar. —Animó el chico, pues en verdad tenía hambre, no había consumido nada considerado comida decente desde el almuerzo en el instituto, el resto del día sólo comió frituras por la carretera.

Hinata esbozó una gran sonrisa y se le adelantó a Sasuke por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y se quedó parada observando a su alrededor, luego giro dirigiéndole una mirada confundida a Sasuke para luego preguntarle por la ubicación de la cocina, era la primera vez que estaba ahí, así que no sabía bien a donde ir. El chico la guió por los arcos y efectivamente ahí estaba el comedor, al fondo había una puerta amplia, Hinata entendió que ahí se encontraba.

La cocina estaba muy bien equipada, la chica regresó por sus pasos para ir por las bolsas que habían dejado en la entrada de la casa, Sasuke se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra en la cocina y observaba como Hinata pareciese conocer a la perfección ese lugar, pues no tardó mucho en encontrar las ollas y todos los utensilios que necesitaría para preparar la cena.

No tardó mucho en preparar los ingredientes para una cena sencilla y variada, había pescado, puerros, gohan, cebolla y jengibre en una cacerola, en una tabla había varias ostras, huevo y harina en otro recipiente, la chica mientras tanto batía en otro una mezcla con nueces, que pronto metió al horno y a juzgar por lo que Sasuke veía y olía, Hinata le preparaba su comida favorita: Donburi, Kakigori y de postre Kurumi.

La miraba sazonar la comida mientras tarareaba una cancioncita, con esa sonrisa alegre tan suya, cocinar era una de las tantas cualidades de la chicha que Sasuke había ido descubriendo, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, que en ocasiones le daba miedo considerar el no tenerla, y es que sólo ella lo entendía perfectamente, y lo que más le agradaba era esa actitud serena y calmada que hacía juego con la suya.

La chica llamó su atención sirviéndole un plato perfectamente decorado, luego puso el suyo a un lado de el de Sasuke, sirvió té y se sentó a un lado del chico, le dirigió una sonrisa, a la que el Uchiha respondió pasándole una mano por el cabello, miró su comida de nuevo y sonrió.

—¡Provecho! —mencionó Hinata sosteniendo un poco de arroz en sus palillos y acercándolo a la boca de Sasuke.

Continuara...

* * *

**N/A: **El Donburi es una especie de arroz con los ingredientes arriba mencionados; el Kakigori, son ostras capeadas y el Kurumi es como pastel de nuez. Saludos a todos los que me leen, en especial a los que me regalan un poquito de su tiempo en dejarme un review. Besitos a todos. :D [Edit. 05-Enero-11]


	3. Visita inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-sama y no gano ni un centavo haciendo esto.

* * *

**Visita inesperada**

Terminaron la cena, Hinata se levantó de su lugar y recogió de la barra los platos que habían usado, los llevó hasta el fregadero y se dispuso a limpiarlos. Sasuke le ayudó a sacar el resto de las compras de las bolsas y a acomodar la despensa. La chica dio un largo bostezo, en verdad estaba agotada. Acomodó los platos en su lugar y secó sus manos, volteó a ver a su novio que ya la esperaba, sonrió y caminó a su lado saliendo de la cocina.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la sala, donde se sentaron al calor del fuego. Le agradaban esos silencios que compartían, eran muy confortantes. El chico acariciaba su cabello, su mente pareciese darle vueltas a un asunto.

Hinata por su lado observaba atentamente el cuadro de esa mujer que había llamado tanto su atención, de nuevo intentó preguntar quién era, pero Sasuke la volvió a interrumpir.

—Hinata... Tengo algo que decirte —Se aclaró la garganta haciendo que la chica se levantara de su regazo y lo mirara fijamente, esperando la continuación a sus palabras. Mas Sasuke parecía haberse quedado mudo.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó un tanto intrigada por el tono que empleó el chico. Sasuke se quedó en silencio por un momento, observando el bailar de las llamas en la chimenea, buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Sasuke-kun...

—Pronto será la graduación —continuó—. Yo me iré a Francia, una semana después. —Soltó sin darle más vueltas al asunto, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Hinata, observó que en las manos de ella comenzaba a brotar un temblor.

—Pe... pero —La chica comenzó a tartamudear, Sasuke tomó sus manos entre las suyas tratando de calmar los nervios que amenazaban salir de la chica.

—Sé que es egoísta, y sé que tienes tus planes hechos pero... —Se detuvo un momento y tragó saliva, eso en verdad era muy difícil, jamás se imaginó que algún día el orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke hiciera eso, trató de alejar cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente y siguió—. ¿Qui... Quisieras venir conmigo? —El calor subió a sus mejillas, al fin había soltado la pregunta más difícil, un nudo se posó en su garganta y su corazón palpitó estrepitosamente, respiró pesadamente, ¿desde cuándo él sentía nervios?

En el rostro de la chica apareció un sonrojo inclusive más furioso que el de Sasuke, cubriendo completamente su rostro, abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego trató de acomodar las palabras en su boca, pero de esta no salía ninguna, en la vida imaginó que él le pidiera tal cosa, la emoción que sentía en esos instantes no cabía en su pecho, era una felicidad inmensa. Aspiró aceleradamente y finalmente sonrió. Sasuke sintió su palpitar relajarse.

—Claro que sí —contestó entusiasmada, pero luego bajó la mirada cuando la cruda realidad golpeó su cerebro por un instante—. Pero... no es tan sencillo, mi... mi padre —Sasuke puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de la chica, silenciando sus palabras, que desde hacía un tiempo las venía venir, pero él ya había pensado hasta en el progenitor de ella.

Tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y depositó un pequeño objeto entre ellas, luego las soltó y dejó que la chica viera de lo que se trataba.

—Mi padre ya debió de hablar con el tuyo —afirmó—. Sólo falta que tú decidas.

Hinata subió su mirada de sus manos para encontrarse con los ojos negros del Uchiha, en sus opalinos ojos se formaron unas cristalinas lágrimas y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es... un anillo —mencionó apretando el artilugio contra su pecho.

—Y bien, ¿te casas conmigo? —preguntó el moreno. Si bien Hinata nunca esperó una declaración romántica, sabía que al chico esas cosas no se le daban, sin embargo le estaba regalando uno de los momentos más felices e importantes en su vida. No pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y lanzarse sobre él en un abrazo.

Sasuke la levantó y la acomodó a horcadas sobre su cadera, tomo las manos de la chica buscando el pequeño anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. La chica suspiró y lo miró sonreír. Entonces sintió como sus labios buscaban los suyos con frenesí y cuando sus bocas se unieron, ella apreció que el corazón de Sasuke palpitaba aceleradamente como el suyo.

Sus bocas se separaron buscando desesperadamente aire, la luz del fuego iluminaba el rostro de ella y Sasuke se preguntó si alguna otra mujer podría estar tan atractiva, si quisiera compartir con alguien más lo que hacía con ella. Definitivamente no. La miraba allí, tan misteriosa y al mismo tiempo tan deseable. El viento sacudió las ventanas y produjo un extraño silbido en la chimenea, atrayendo la atención de ambos por unos instantes.

—Sopla el viento muy frío esta noche —comentó Hinata con un tono distraído—. Me alegro que vayamos a dormir en una cama. —citó recordando horas atrás el incidente con el neumático del coche.

—¿Dormir?... ¿Estás segura de eso? —Cuestionó Sasuke acariciando la espalda de ella que al encontrarse con el cierre de su vestido lo bajó lentamente, acariciando al mismo tiempo la piel que quedaba al descubierto—. Quedó algo pendiente esta tarde.

—**o—**

Los chicos caminaban por el estacionamiento del cine, comenzaba a oscurecer, lo mejor sería regresar al instituto; Naruto observaba constantemente a Sakura. Ino y Sai caminaban detrás de ellos. La rubia había notado el cambio de humor en Naruto desde que se encontraban en el centro comercial, quiso interferir sin embargo Sai la tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

—Naruto, volveremos enseguida, vamos por algunas bebidas —dijo Sai, haciendo una seña de que hablara con Sakura mientras ellos volvían.

El chico de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza y obtuvo una oportunidad para dialogar con la chica. Sakura llevaba un tiempo ausente a la realidad, Naruto aclaró su garganta llamando su atención. La chica lo miró por un momento, luego sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente. Sakura sonrió mas Naruto la miró dudoso, al final se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? —indagó atento.

—Sí, es sólo que estoy cansada —contestó entre suspiros.

Naruto no se quedó satisfecho con la respuesta de ella, así que decidió ir al punto:

—¿Aún sientes algo por Sasuke? —Al oír esas palabras la chica se sobresaltó, por instinto agachó su rostro escondiendo su mirada bajo el fleco de su cabello.

—Yo... no estoy segura de eso —contestó sinceramente—. Si no te molesta, no quiero hablar de ello.

Sakura pasó de su lado recargándose en el coche, mirando en la dirección que los otros dos chicos se había ido. Naruto se acercó a ella y la imitó sólo que él le puso especial atención al cielo de esa noche.

—Está bien —asintió el rubio, dándole más tiempo, pero sin dejar de sentir el dolor presionando su pecho.

—**o—**

El Uchiha se posesionaba de su cuello, besándolo y dando pequeños mordiscos, ella revolvía su cabello con sus pequeñas manos. Sasuke trazaba un camino de saliva desde el cuello hasta el hombro de la chica, deslizó los tirantes de su vestido hasta bajarlo a su cintura.

Acariciaba con detenimiento su suave piel, subía sus manos por su espalda mientras su boca buscaba la de ella, encontró el broche de su sostén y lo desabrochó.

La chica soltó un sensual sonido cuando sintió que la presión de su brassier se iba. Sasuke deslizó su mano izquierda por debajo del sostén, masajeando con avaricia el seno de ella, la otra que apretaba su cintura bajo a su pierna, buscando debajo de la tela del vestido la piel de Hinata, contorneó su figura hasta tocar su trasero. Ella dio un respingo por ello, el calor comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho.

—Te necesito —susurró pasionalmente en su oído. Mordió provocativamente su lóbulo, besó su cuello. Su mano que estaba en el seno de ella viajó a donde se encontraba la otra, tomó con fuerza su cadera y la restregó en su palpitante entrepierna—. Necesito sentirme dentro de ti, ¿quieres que lo haga? Dilo.

Su boca se quedó en su oído, respirando extasiado, repitió la acción de antes. Los ojos de Hinata estaban entreabiertos, sus manos parecían dejar sin cabello a Sasuke.

—Responde Hinata —ordenó. Sus movimientos se hicieron sensuales a propósito, luego ejerció más presión— Vamos dilo, quiero escucharte.

—S-sí —respondió casi sin respirar, mareada por tanto estímulo.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí, sí quiero —respondió—. Pero aún tenemos que bañarnos.

—Bañaros... qué buena idea —mencionó con la voz agitada—. Y para bañarnos no necesitas esto —sus manos volvieron subir a su espalda y finalmente quitó el sujetador de la chica, liberando por completo sus senos y lo lanzó a un lado del sofá.

Sasuke degustó con paciencia los pechos de Hinata, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando sus erectos pezones.

Ella bajó sus manos y rozó con delicadeza la piel del cuello de Sasuke, buscando los botones de su camisa, los desabrochó lentamente, luego deslizó la camisa por los anchos hombros del chico, Sasuke le ayudó en su tarea, separándose un poco del respaldo del sillón, Hinata gimió al sentir el contacto de su piel con el pecho de él, apretando deliciosamente sus senos.

Sasuke sonrió por su reacción, lo sintió en la piel de su cuello. El Uchiha buscó su rostro de nuevo, se veía exquisita a media luz, respirando irregularmente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los labios rojos e hinchados por la presión de sus besos, no pudo evitar volver a tomar esos labios, sus labios.

La lengua de Sasuke trazó el contorno de su boca, introdujo su lengua causándole un escalofrió, saboreando su paladar.

Sus manos la incitaban, su lengua la tentaba y su cuerpo lo deseaba, el calor en su pechó bajó a su vientre.

Sasuke apretó sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, hizo fuerza y se levantó del lugar con ella en brazos, Hinata abrazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, despegaron sus bocas por un momento. Sasuke sonrió con clara intención en su rostro. Caminó por la estancia hasta la escalera, subió y en el descanso de arriba bajó a Hinata de sus brazos, su vestido calló por acción de la gravedad. El chico quitó sus zapatos de en medio, Sasuke la abrazó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar, obligándola a ella a dar pasos hacia atrás, por el pasillo, dirigiéndola con pasos lentos a la habitación, sintió cuando pisó su vestido. Las manos de ella viajaron por toda la espalda desnuda de él, hasta que se percató de que su propia espalda tocaba algo frió.

—La puerta —indicó él—. Apretó su cuerpo al de la chica, posicionó su pierna entre las de ella, ejerciendo presión en ese punto, Hinata jadeó con fuerza. Sasuke se separó un poco, ella suspiró frustrada por la falta repentina de atenciones. El chico desabrochó el cinturón en su pantalón, luego el botón del mismo y lo bajó junto con sus interiores ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica por ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Sasuke miró al mismo lugar a donde veía Hinata, sonrió con adulación.

—Te dije que te necesito —habló de manera provocadora.

Se acercó a ella con tacto y clara seducción en sus movimientos, quedando parado frente a frente, claramente él era mucho más alto que ella, rozó detenidamente la piel de su brazo, subiendo al hombro, pasando por su cuello, hasta que enterró su mano en el azulino cabello de ella, masajeó un poco su cabeza, luego apretó su pelo y de un suave tirón la obligó a levantar su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos negros y ardientes de él, que reflejaban toda la pasión y necesidad del momento.

Besó la comisura de su boca tentándola, luego bajó a su cuello, soltó su cabello y siguió con sus besos por el abdomen, se arrodilló frente a ella como quién alaba a un dios, dio suaves besos a su ombligo y pintó un rastro de saliva hasta su vientre.

Con sus dedos delineó el borde de sus pantaletas, acercó su rostro y repitió sus acciones con su lengua, luego sopló provocando que la piel de ella se erizara. Tocó el contorno de una de sus piernas desde el muslo hasta el tobillo, luego la levantó y quitó su sandalia, pasó sus manos a la otra pierna de la chica y repitió la misma acción. Una vez que se libró de sus zapatos, llevó sus manos a la tela de sus pequeñas braguitas, quitándolas, las deslizó por sus piernas mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de la chica, que se encontraba roja como tomate al quedar completamente desnuda frente a él. A Sasuke no dejaba de agradarle ese gesto, que aunque ya tuvieras más de un año de relación no cambiaba.

Subió junto con sus manos perfilando el interior de sus piernas, sus manos se detuvieron justo antes de tocar su intimidad, Hinata suspiró inconforme. Sasuke la incitaba, la llevaba al límite, le gustaba verla así a su merced, le encantaba que en esos momentos dependiera tanto de él. Y a él más que cualquier otra cosa le gustaba complacerla, hasta volverla loca de placer.

Una de sus manos se posó en su cadera, la otra retomó su camino hacia ese lugar tan sensible, Hinata arqueó la espalda apenas sintió los dedos de Sasuke en su lugar más escondido. La sintió húmeda al contacto, movió sus dedos en círculo, no quitaba la vista del rostro de ella, quería verla disfrutar. Esos gestos y esos gemidos que ella trataba de opacar sin conseguirlo, lo llevaban al borde del éxtasis.

La mano que había en su cadera la deslizó tras su cintura hasta tocar la perilla de la puerta, quitó la atención por un momento del punto sensible de Hinata, y la abrazó sintiendo cómo toda su piel se fundía con la de ella.

Atravesaron la habitación entre caricias y besos, Sasuke abrió como pudo la puerta del baño, deslizó la cortina de la regadera y estampó a Hinata en la pared, con la mano libre abrió la regadera, el agua fría cómo hielo se clavó en la piel de ambos, pero al cabo de unos instantes dejaron de sentirla. El golpeteo de las gotas sobre sus cuerpos elevó la sensibilidad al máximo, cada roce entre ellos pareciese quemar a pesar de la frescura del agua. Sus cuerpos reclamaban la necesidad del otro, ansiaban unirse y ser uno mismo, amarse, como lo habían hecho en muchas ocasiones.

Las caricias se hacían más salvajes, los besos tomaban más intensidad, los jadeos aumentaban de volumen, Sasuke volvió a levantar el peso de la chica, acomodó sus piernas sobre su cadera, apretó más su cuerpo, consciente de que pudiera sentir su palpitante erección entre sus piernas, Hinata abrió sus labios en un jadeó, él aprovechó para besar con profundidad opacando los suspiros entre sus labios. Gimió cuando sintió las manos de él recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo expuesta a la que tenía acceso.

Sentía su sangre arder, su cuerpo temblaba por el placer.

Gimió más alto cuando sintió la boca del azabache tomar el lugar de sus manos, no podía controlar el cosquilleo que iba de su pecho a su vientre, el calor necesitaba una vía de escape.

Besó sus labios en el momento que embistió contra ella, instintivamente apretó más sus piernas alrededor suyo, comenzó con movimientos lentos y acompasados, dejando que la estreches de su cuerpo lo envolviera por completo, ella se arqueó un poco y Sasuke aumentó el ritmo.

Sus manos apretaban con fuerza su cadera, la sintió dar un respingo y profundizó las embestidas, se movía dentro de ella con ternura, el sentimiento de ser uno afloró en su piel, y sus paredes envolvieron su miembro, estrechándose en repetidas contracciones, sus sentidos se dispararon cuando sintió la boca de Sasuke en su cuello, arqueó su espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió llegar el orgasmo.

—Sasuke... —el deseo en su voz lo hizo levantar su mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos entrecerrados por el goce, ella apretó más sus piernas. Sasuke gruñó por el placer que eso le provocaba, Hinata se aferró a su espalda, movió suavemente sus caderas, casi con gracia, pero ese movimiento detonó los sentidos del Uchiha, abandonándose al encanto, a sentir, a amar.

Ambos resoplaban cansados, por la reciente actividad, Sasuke salió de ella y la bajo de su cuerpo. En su cara aún había vestigios de lo sucedido, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sonrió y la besó, con esa ternura que emanaba aunque no se lo propusiera, con amor, y la abrazó, como si quisiera permanecer unido a ella por siempre.

Sasuke salió del baño con una toalla enredada en su cintura, Hinata aún permanecía bajo el agua. Bajó las maletas de la cama y la dejo lista para dormir.

Revoloteaba en su propia maleta cuando la voz de Hinata le llamó

—Sasuke-kun —su voz apenas y se oía a través de la puerta del baño—. Me puedes alcanzar mi pijama.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, no le gustaba que nadie lo mandara, pero a ella no podía negarle nada. Subió de nueva cuenta la maleta de Hinata a la cama y comenzó a buscar en ella. Una pequeña bolsita roja llamó su atención, no le gustaba hurgar en lo que no le pertenecía, pero de la bolsita salía un pequeño listón color lila. Tiró de él sacándolo de la envoltura, una tarjetita cayó al suelo, la levantó y pudo distinguir lo que estaba escrito en ella: "Úsalo bien... Te quiero... Ino". Sasuke extendió la prenda en sus manos, en su cara se formó una sonrisa de medio lado y en sus ojos se posó un brillo perverso.

Caminó de regreso al baño, abrió la puerta, el olor que aún había en la habitación lo incitó más, olía a ellos, olía a sexo, Hinata estaba enredada en una toalla, su cabello mojado caía por sus hombros, miró a Sasuke.

—¿Y mi pijama?... —preguntó confundida al no verla en las manos de Sasuke, sin embargo sostenía una pequeña prenda color lila.

—Parece que la olvidaste —contestó y Hinata distinguió de inmediato ese tono que Sasuke usaba cuando quería más de "eso"—. Pero, puedes usar esto.

Sasuke le mostró lo que llevaba en sus manos, en la cara de Hinata se mostró asombro y sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver de lo que se trataba.

Negó con la cabeza, más la mirada de Sasuke le ordenó que lo tomara, no muy convencida lo hizo, Sasuke le sonrió y le dirigió esa mirada seductora. Dio vuelta y salió dejando a Hinata con la prenda en las manos. Observándola detenidamente.

Él no se molestó en ponerse prenda alguna para dormir, total sabía que no iba precisamente a soñar. Se metió en la cama.

Hinata abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, no muy convencida de salir, pasó una de sus manos tratando de cubrir su cuerpo, Hinata sabía que ese tipo de ropa interior era para las noches de bodas. Era una batita, que se ajustaba a sus senos y su cintura, con vuelo en las caderas, muy pero muy corta, apenas y cubría sus caderas, pero eso no era lo importante, la tela era muy, muy translúcida.

Sasuke se enderezó en la cama apenas y la miró, embobado, de arriba abajo, la chica tenía un cuerpo espectacular, que generalmente ocultaba tras vestidos con mucho vuelo, o la falda larga del instituto.

Verla caminar moviendo sus caderas sin intención alguna, y con ese tipo de ropa despertaron los instintos del Uchiha, apenas y en cuanto Hinata se sentó a su lado se abalanzó contra ella en un salvaje beso.

—Me vuelves loco ¿lo sabes? —mencionó, sus ojos nuevamente ardían—. Te amo.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y boca sorprendida, era la primera vez que el chico se lo decía. Sabía que entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras, pero que él lo mencionara la hacía sentirse aún más feliz. El Uchiha besaba su cuello, ella sonrió y habló antes de que él la tumbara sobre la cama e hiciera larga la noche.

—Yo... yo también te amo.

—**o—**

El sol pegó de lleno en sus ojos, ella los apretó por instinto y buscó refugio de la destellante luz. Trató de moverse pero sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke, tan calmado, sereno, aún dormía.

El cosquilleo apareció en su estómago cuando recordó lo ocurrido, además era la primera vez que dormían juntos. Levantó con cuidado el brazo que el chico tenía sobre su cuerpo, y salió de la cama, pero se percató de inmediato de su desnudez. Miró a un lado de la cama y vio la dichosa prenda de la noche anterior, que más tardó en ponerse que Sasuke en quitársela. La tomó y se la puso. Al final de cuentas ¿quién la podría ver con esa ropa a esas horas de la mañana? Caminó por el cuarto y salió, sus piernas y sus caderas estaban adoloridas, sin duda había sido una noche larga, una excelente noche larga. Apenas y salió de la habitación, miró la ropa regada por el piso, no le dio importancia ya la levantaría después. Bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Vio el reloj en la pared de la sala, aún o daban las ocho de la mañana. Comenzó a tararear una cancioncita mientras preparaba el desayuno.

—**o—**

El viaje a Sendai era largo, tuvo que despertarse muy de madrugada para llegar temprano. Tenía que informarle a su hermano lo resuelto con Hyûga Hiashi, en verdad estaba feliz por él. Llegó a la finca ya tan conocida para él, como el hombre que se acercaba a la puerta principal.

—Itachi-sama. Muy buenos días.

—Buenos días Miroko —el hombre iba a abrir la puerta pero Itachi le hizo una seña de que no lo hiciera—. Sólo vengo a arreglar un asunto, no creo tardarme. No es necesario meter el auto.

El hombre sonrió al igual que Itachi. Abrió un poco la puerta dejado entrar al hermano mayor de los Uchiha. Caminó por el sendero de piedras a la puerta de la casona.

Entró y todo se encontraba en demasiada calma, era extraño que Sasuke se levantara tarde. Caminó por la estancia observando la chimenea, aún quedaban brazas de la madera consumiéndose. Dejó su maletín en el sofá.

Un pedazo de tela bajo un cojín llamó su atención, haló de él y en sus labios se formó una mueca divertida.

—No pierdes el tiempo hermanito. —Se dijo a sí mismo. Observaba la prenda cuando un ruido proveniente de la cocina llamó su atención. Caminó con el objeto en la mano todavía, en dirección a la cocina. Arriba en la escalera vislumbró un zapato de Sasuke y tela blanca, su expresión cada vez era más recreada.

Hinata tenía todo listo acomodado en una charola, seguía con su cancioncita. Dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina cuando se topó a un hombre muy parecido a Sasuke en la puerta, al principio se asustó al no esperar ver a alguien ahí, luego vio que el chico la miraba con asombro. Puso sus ojos en el mismo punto donde Itachi los tenía, cayó en cuenta de lo que vestía, él le sonrió y levantó la prenda que llevaba en su mano.

—Me imagino que esto es tuyo —dijo levantando el sostén.

Hinata sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho, el calor subió inmediatamente en su cuerpo, el aire la sofocaba y todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso.

El sonido de vasos quebrarse alertó a Sasuke que se levantó de un brinco de la cama, salió de la habitación corriendo por el pasillo.

Apenas iba a bajar las escaleras cuando vio a Itachi caminando hacía la sala sosteniendo a su novia en brazos, desmayada, lo miró con fastidio, sin embargo Itachi le devolvió una sonrisa burlesca.

—¡Uh! —dijo Itachi burlándose— En serio que no perdiste el tiempo. —Lo miró de arriba abajo, como lo hizo antes con Hinata, al menos ella llevaba algo encima.

Sasuke recordó que no traía prenda alguna y se dio la vuelta regresando a la habitación por algo decente.

—¡Lindo trasero! —escuchó que Itachi gritó desde la sala, seguido de unas carcajadas reprimidas. Sasuke se puso el pantalón que había dejado tirado en la puerta la noche anterior, y bajó las escaleras sin siquiera abrocharlo.

Hinata ya estaba recostada en el sofá con el saco de su cuñado encima cubriendo lo que su prenda no hacía. Sasuke tomó su camisa que había quedado en el otro sofá y cubrió las piernas de la chica.

—Tiene un lindo cuerpo —mencionó el mayor, como siempre haciéndolo enojar. Sasuke gruñó pero no se dejó llevar por las provocaciones de su hermano—. Hiashi-sama quiere hablar con ambos, anunciará su compromiso después de la graduación.

Sasuke volteó de inmediato a ver a su hermano que aún conservaba esa mueca entretenida.

—¿Es enserio?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Lain, kierinahana, Mikan McBlack, Nathalie.S, Eric, Dark Amy-Chan, Haruhi Suou, LennaParis, miree, sofitcard. **Un beso. [Edit. 05-Enero-11]


	4. Negocios Mentiras

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. No pretendo lucrar. Sólo los uso para escribir mis delirios.

* * *

**Negocios = Mentiras**

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, las ocho con treinta, aún era temprano, sin embargo su tío ya debería encontrarse en la empresa; dirigió sus pasos hacia los ascensores, pulsó el botón que lo llevaría hasta el piso superior. En su mente merodeaban los recuerdos de la tarde anterior:

_Se encontraba en su oficina, ordenando unos papeles que debían ser firmados, los colocó en un folder y miró por los cristales que fungían como las paredes. En su cara se formó un mohín de desconcierto, reconoció inmediatamente a los dos hombres que caminaban detrás de la asistente del señor Hyûga, y en su mente anidó una duda. _

_Salió con los papeles en la mano, tenía la excusa para poder ingresar a la oficina de su tío y averiguar que hacían ellos allí. Caminó hasta el escritorio que estaba fuera de la oficina del director de la empresa, en el cual una chica de cabellos castaños se acomodaba en la silla. _

—_Hiromi-san —llamó a la chica— necesito ver a Hyûga-sama, tiene que firmarme unos documentos, ¿podrías anunciarme?_

—_Lo siento Neji-san, Hyûga-sama me ha pedido que no se le moleste, está en una reunión importante —se disculpó. _

No podría negarlo, la presencia de Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha lo tenían intrigado, sobre todo después de haber escuchado los rumores sobre Madara, otro de los Uchiha que ambicionaba por querer ser el dueño de la mayor cantidad de empresas posible. Apretó el puño y en el fondo temió que su tío hubiese tomado una decisión precipitada, considerando la situación por la que la familia Hyûga atravesaba.

Un sonido le indicó que había llegado a su destino, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándole el paso libre por el pasillo, caminó observando y escuchando. Las personas se movían de un lado a otro, con documentos en las manos, el sonido de la copiadora y los teléfonos se hacían notar. Un arduo día de trabajo para él, un sábado cualquiera para los otros.

Recorrió el camino tan conocido hasta la oficina de su tío, Hiromi, su asistente ya se encontraba revisando la agenda para ese día. Recibió de ella un cordial saludo de buenos días y acto seguido él le pidió ser anunciado para poder entrar a charlar con su tío. Había muchas cosas que preguntar.

—**o—**

Despertó, la suave luz del amanecer hacía que sus cabellos brillaran con un rubio más dorado, pero molestó en sus ojos. Levantó la sábana para cubrir a la importuna que lo despertaba de sus sueños. Se giró en la cama y observó la de al lado, Sasuke no estaba, pero aún se escuchaba la respiración relajada de Sai durmiendo, así que debía ser muy temprano. Maldijo entre dientes estar despierto a esa hora, cerró los ojos pero no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Talló sus ojos en un gesto por desperezarse, bostezó largo y pasó sus manos tras su nuca, observando el techo de la habitación. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y en su pecho una sensación confortable nació, aquella sensación que otorga la esperanza.

_Conducía hacia el instituto. Se sentía incómodo aunque su semblante no lo mostrara, estaba demasiado serio. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia y su novio. Sakura miraba por la ventanilla del auto, o al menos fingía que lo hacía, a cualquier lado que voltease y no estuviera Naruto estaba bien. La atmósfera en los asientos delanteros del auto contrastaba completamente con la de los traseros, Ino se incomodó rápido por ello y decidió hacer algo al respecto, a pesar de las advertencias de Sai. _

—_Hay más alegría en un cementerio —comentó, haciendo que Sakura se girara y la mirara confundida—. ¿Qué demonios les sucede a ustedes?_

—_No es nada Ino —contestó tajante Naruto. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, lo mismo que Ino y Sai. Por más que quiso ocultarlo, el enojo y la frustración se asomaron en sus palabras. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de enfado. Ino no preguntó nada más. _

_Llegaron al instituto, las chicas se bajaron en la entrada mientras Naruto y Sai irían a estacionar el auto. _

_Pasaban por el patio del instituto camino a los dormitorios, aún se veía gente en el salón principal, sin duda seguían con las decoraciones. Sin embargo los pasillos y las escaleras de los dormitorios estaban solos. Sai intentó dialogar con Naruto._

—_Naruto… —sin embargo el chico detuvo sus palabras y se adelantó a responder antes de que Sai siquiera construyera la pregunta._

—_Sé lo que me vas a decir, pero olvídalo, estoy cansado, ya no sé qué más hacer, pensaba que estaba dispuesto a esperar, pero lo estoy dudando en verdad. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella… —Todos los sentimientos que estaba guardando salían sin parar y no había nadie que los detuviera—. Le pregunté si aún sentía algo por el teme… —confesó, a lo cual Sai mostró cierto asombro._

—_Y… ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó, no muy convencido._

—_No lo sabe, ¡No lo sabe! —acentuó y luego rio con cierto cinismo, como burlándose de su suerte—. Me molesta, ya debería haber comprendido que el teme está feliz con Hinata-chan, y que eso nadie lo va a cambiar, debería de darse la oportunidad y lo úni…_

—_Tienes razón Naruto —una voz femenina los hizo sentir un escalofrío a ambos, y más al reconocer de quien era. Ambos giraron lentamente, sin palabras en la boca, total ya lo había escuchado—. Tienes razón y por eso he venido a hablar contigo. _

—_Sa-Sakura-chan —tartamudeó, no tenía idea de qué decir._

—_Hasta mañana Sai —mencionó la chica, tomó del brazo a Naruto y lo haló indicándole que la siguiera. _

_Naruto caminó detrás de ella, reflexionando sus palabras, si lo había escuchado no había vuelta atrás, total, siempre quiso decírselo, sólo que no esperaba que fuese de esa manera. Sakura lo guió de nuevo por las escaleras, hasta la azotea, donde había unos bancos con palapas. _

—_La primera vez que vi a Sasuke-kun y a Hinata, yo estaba sentada en este lugar, y ellos recargados en aquella baranda, al principio me sentí alegre, porque sólo distinguía a Hinata, la noche era como ésta, la luna llena y el cielo repleto de nubes. —La chica comenzó con el relato, Naruto se quedó recargado en el poste del banco, escuchándola y sin entender a qué iba toda esa conversación—. Me sentí muy mal, no podía culpar a nadie, yo jamás le conté a Hinata sobre Sasuke. Y me alegro de no haberlo hecho, sé que ella no estaría con él si lo supiera. Hinata estaba enamorada de ti —soltó, y Naruto se sorprendió—. Lo sé porque a Ino se le salió contarme. Hinata piensa que no lo sé, por eso me ha animado a qué esté contigo. Pero no sé bien lo que debo hacer. _

_Naruto estaba anonadado no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera qué pensar. Sakura abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo pero un sollozo salió de su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. _

—_No me quiero sentir así… _

—_Sakura-chan __—Naruto se acercó a ella y pasó su mano por sus cabellos._

—_Yo no quiero seguir así, no quiero estar siempre en la confusión._

—_Tú… tú me importas mucho, no quiero verte sufrir. —Naruto se sentó a su lado y le limpió con cuidado las lágrimas. Sakura levantó la mirada y en un intento por apagar su sentir se precipitó y lo besó. Naruto quedó confundido, pero luego reaccionó, la tomó de los hombros y la separó, ella lo miró temerosa de un rechazo—. No. Sakura-chan, no hagas esto, no te precipites. Siempre he querido esto, pero no de esta manera… no quiero que acudas a mí como tu último recurso. _

_Sakura lo miró, Naruto también sufría, y por fin lo comprendió, limpió el resto de lágrimas de su cara y sonrió. _

—_Es cierto —Sakura se retiró un poco de él y le tendió la mano—.Comencemos de nuevo. Soy Haruno Sakura._

_Naruto sonrió también y le estrechó la mano —Uzumaki Naruto. _

_El viento soplaba calmadamente, moviendo las nubes en el cielo casi con gracia, era una linda noche después de todo. _

Despejó su mente y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a ducharse, después de todo, tenía una cita con la chica que recién conocía.

—_**o—**_

—Hinata… Hinata —Sasuke intentaba despertarla pero le fue inútil, con ese tono tan calmado.

Se giró y miró de nueva cuenta a su hermano que aún se divertía con la situación que pasaban.

—¿Dices que Hiashi quiere hablar con nosotros? —Preguntó interesado por las palabras de Itachi— Además, no entiendo para qué querrá vernos. Suponiendo que aceptó el compromiso sin siquiera conocerme.

—Puede que ese sea el motivo por el cual quiere verlos, Sasuke. —Itachi respondió con cierto tono que indicaba que eso era obvio, Sasuke refunfuñó—. Pero tengo que decirte que papá querrá hablar contigo antes de ver a Hiashi-san. Y es precisamente por eso que he venido. Necesito que hablemos.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, pensativo. Itachi pocas veces se molestaba en tratar asuntos con Sasuke, algo debía estar sucediendo, además el hecho de que el compromiso se hubiese hecho tan rápido y sin ningún obstáculo lo dejó dubitativo.

Itachi pasó su mirada de Sasuke a Hinata, el pequeño bulto que hacía en el sofá comenzaba a moverse, la camisa que cubría sus piernas cayó al suelo. Se levantó sosteniéndose la cabeza, como si le pesara mucho. El saco de Itachi que cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo se deslizó por sus redondos pechos cayendo en su regazo. A Itachi le dio la impresión de ser muy distraída.

Como pudo entornó su vista, miró a Sasuke de pié frente a ella, dándole la espalda y al hombre que la había asustado en la cocina, aún tenía esa mueca entretenida. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Itachi estaba demasiado concentrado en otro punto, un punto que no le agradaba que mirara. Se interpuso en la vista de él y de Hinata. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica, que aún no espabilaba completamente.

—Hinata… sube y vístete. —le dijo esto último en un susurro, apenas perceptible a los oídos de Itachi, pero no desapercibido completamente—. Estaré en el estudio.

Dicho eso se levantó y le dirigió una mirada a Itachi, indicándole que lo siguiera.

—Con permiso. —musitó el mayor de los Uchiha y giró sobre sus talones para seguir a Sasuke al estudio.

Hinata se quedó estupefacta, con la cara cual tomate maduro. Se levantó inmediatamente del sofá y comenzó a recoger todas las prendas que había regadas por la casa. Las manos le temblaban, en su estómago había una sensación extraña, sentía vergüenza, por haber sido descubierta infraganti.

—**o—**

Habían sido pocas las veces que Uchiha Sasuke sintió intriga y esta era una de esas.

Itachi parecía tener todo el tiempo a su disposición, su rostro mostraba facciones relajadas, inclusive más que de costumbre. A Sasuke le pareció detectar cierta incomodidad en él. El hermano mayor se desplazó con pasos lentos hacía una de las esquinas de la habitación, allí había un mueble de tamaño mediano, con unos vasos encima, una botella y un recipiente con hielo. Sirvió un poco de coñac con hielos y le ofreció uno a su hermano, éste negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Dio un trago a su bebida y dirigió sus pasos hacia el ventanal del estudio, que daba una perfecta vista a la arboleda que había detrás de la casa. Sasuke lo miraba atentamente, y comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando Itachi aclaró su garganta y habló:

—Madara habló con papá. —Había seriedad en sus palabras, Sasuke sintió incomodidad, pero se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera, ambos sabían que hablar de Madara no daba buenas noticias—. No tengo que recordarte de lo que es capaz, tú mismo lo has visto —continuó el moreno mientras observaba cómo Miroko llevaba varios sacos con alimento hacia las caballerizas—, lo que me disgusta es que papá está de acuerdo con él.

—Interesante —mencionó tratando de parecer inmutable—. Pero no sé a qué viene eso relacionado con mi compromiso.

—Todo en esta vida es un negocio —giró su cabeza un poco y lo miró por encima del hombro— incluido tu matrimonio.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y movió los labios pero no logró articular palabra alguna, mas su expresión se tornó incrédula, no lograba concebir que inclusive de su compromiso con la Hyûga se obtuviera algún provecho. Ahora entendía lo que Itachi le refería. Lo esperaba de Madara pero de su padre le resultaba inverosímil. Se llevó la mano a su cara y mordió su pulgar, reflexivo.

—¿Dices que papá está influenciado por Madara? —cuestionó a su hermano.

—¿Influenciado?... convencido, lo describiría mejor. —Itachi giró su cuerpo por completo mirando a Sasuke—. Sé que algo se trae entre manos. Lo que me incomoda, es que Hiashi-san aceptó el trato tan fácil.

—Itachi, tienes que contármelo todo.

—**o—**

El corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente, había furia en su mirada, apretaba la boca con fuerza para que no se le salieran todas las palabras que quería gritarle a su tío. No lo podía creer, no lo podía aceptar. Se llevó la mano a su rostro, presionó el puente de su nariz tratando de calmarse. En su mente buscó las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse con respeto a la persona que tenía frente, pero no las encontró, así que suspiró profundamente y dejó salir un poco de ese enojo.

—¡Vendió a Hinata-sama a los Uchiha!

El hombre que lo acompañaba en esa habitación, se dio la vuelta para no vele más a la cara, sin embargo sintió las palabras de su sobrino punzarle en su pecho, como un si un metal frío lo atravesara. Aspiró profundo e irguió su espalda recuperando su postura de un hombre inteligente y seguro de sus actos.

—Es nuestra única opción —musitó con la voz calmada y fría que le caracterizaba—, considerando la situación de la compañía. Deberías entenderlo.

¿Debía entenderlo?, intentó mas no lo logró, pero calló. No quiso decir lo que pensaba. Hiashi lo miraba casi sin parpadear, pendiente de cada reacción que pudiese tener. Neji recuperó la postura, pero las ideas iban de un lado a otro por su mente. Miró de nuevo a Hiashi, esperando a que continuara con el motivo de aquel suceso.

—Los Uchiha quieren invertir en nuestra empresa, no sé cómo se enteraron de nuestra situación financiera, en fin eso no importa. Lo que realmente interesa, es que ellos tienen el dinero que a nosotros nos hace falta.

—Pero Hiashi-sama, usted mismo me advirtió de Madara…

—El trato fue con Fugaku, Madara no tiene nada que ver con este negocio. —aclaró.

—¿Y era necesario un compromiso? —cuestionó.

—¿Recuerdas el escándalo que hizo Hinata por su noviecito insignificante? —"Escándalo", Neji sólo recordaba a una Hinata pidiendo permiso para salir con un chico, en ocasiones las palabras que Hiashi usaba para referirse a varias circunstancias le parecían exageradas—. Pues resultó ser el hijo menor de Fugaku, Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? —Eso sí que no lo esperaba, Neji formó un mohín de desacuerdo, pero no se atrevió a nada más.

—Fugaku pidió un compromiso entre nuestros hijos, al principio creí que se trataba del mayor, Itachi. Pero luego mencionó a Sasuke. —Hiashi continuó con la historia—.Creo que no pudieron pasar las cosas de otra mejor manera que esta. Hinata estará con la persona que según ella ama, y por la que estuvo dispuesta a desafiarme. Además algún día tendría que serme útil.

—Hiashi-sama pero…

—Es todo Neji, ya se hizo el acuerdo. Hinata nunca quiso estar frente a la compañía, es por eso que tú estás aquí. Ella jamás hubiese podido con la carga, es muy débil. —sentenció y caminó a su escritorio, le envió a Neji una mirada que él interpretó como el fin de la discusión. Encaminó sus pasos a la salida de la oficina.

Las palabras de Hiashi le molestaban cada vez más, siempre había detestado esa manera que usaba para describir a Hinata. Neji conocía perfectamente bien las capacidades de su prima, y entendía el porqué de las decisiones de ella. Hinata había resuelto probar su valía, pero no frente a la compañía, sino haciendo lo que ella prefería.

Neji salió y se propuso averiguar a fondo todo ese asunto, era cierto que los Uchiha eran una salida a sus problemas, pero la manera tan acelerada en que sucedía todo era sumamente extraño.

—**o—**

Ya con ropa decente para caminar por la casa, Hinata todavía avergonzada bajaba por las escaleras, dispuesta a limpiar el fallido desayuno de Sasuke, que por una indescriptible sorpresa había acabado en el piso.

Otra sorpresa tropezó con ella cuando entró a la cocina y descubrió a una mujer de estatura mediana y edad avanzada, pues el gris de su cabello lo denotaba, limpiaba el desorden que ella había causado. La mujer la miró y le sonrió, inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo y le saludó:

—Buenos días, señorita…

—Hyûga, Hyûga Hinata. —completó la frase y también sonrió a la señora. ¿Y usted es…?

—Hoshi Aoi, Hyûga-sama.

—No, Hinata está bien. —Nunca le había gustado que la llamasen por su apellido, sentía que era sólo una frivolidad para hacer una distinción ridícula entre las personas—. Aoi-san.

La mujer asintió, —Hinata-sama, hay algo en lo que le pueda servir—. Hinata negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia el suelo para ayudarle a recoger los vidrios que estaban desperdigados por el suelo. —Hinata-chan, por favor llámeme Hinata-chan. Hinata comprendió por la formalidad con la que la mujer se expresaba, que debía de trabajar en esa casa, pero no la había visto ahí la noche anterior.

—Aoi-san, ¿trabaja usted aquí? —preguntó.

—Desde que Fugaku-sama era un joven. En realidad no llevo cuenta de los años que he pasado aquí. —La voz de la mujer sonaba con tonos graves, pero muy tranquila en sus palabras, denotaba una calma agradable.

Terminaron de limpiar el desorden, Hinata levantó la charola con todos los vidrios y ayudó a Aoi a levantarse del suelo.

—Aoi-san, ¿le gustaría desayunar? —preguntó la chica, tomó uno de los bancos que había en la cocina y se lo ofreció a la ancianita para que se sentara, no obstante ella negó con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa mencionó:

—Nadie conoce mejor esta cocina que yo, pero si quieres puedes ayudarme.

Hinata sonrió y dejó el banco en su lugar, lavó sus manos y tomó uno de los mandiles, para esperar cualquier instrucción que Aoi le diera.

—Sasuke-san e Itachi-san están aquí, lo más conveniente sería que preparáramos un rico desayuno. —Hinata asintió efusivamente—. ¿Puedes pasarme esa cacerola?

Hinata disfrutaba mucho preparar el desayuno con aquella mujer, que de alguna manera le recordaba a su madre, y esos momentos en que preparando la comida las pláticas suelen ser más amenas. Aoi tenía mucho tiempo trabajando en esa casa, conocía muy bien a cada uno de los Uchiha. Contó algunos relatos sobre su estancia en la casa y fue que Hinata se interesó por ellos y se atrevió a preguntar.

—Cuénteme como era Sasuke-kun de pequeño… —La mujer sonrió.

—A decir verdad, Sasuke-san era un pequeño travieso y sonreía mucho, más de lo que lo hace ahora —lo dijo con expresión afirmativa y le guiñó el ojo—. Desde pequeño le han gustado mucho los caballos, en especial "_Gōkakyū_", lo tiene desde pequeño.

—Veo que se divierten —mencionó el aludido en las pláticas de las mujeres que cocinaban. Hinata giró su cabeza y observó a Sasuke en la puerta y detrás de él a su hermano. Ambos encaminaron sus pasos dentro de la cocina.

La mujer limpió sus manos y recorrió la distancia que había entre ellos extendió sus brazos y sus sonrisa se iluminó hermosamente.

—Sasuke-san, muchacho ¿cómo has crecido? —Sasuke la abrazó como se abraza a una madre—. Querido tienes que afeitarte.

—Aoi, que gusto verte.

Aoi soltó su abrazo e hizo lo mismo con Itachi.

—Aoi.

A Hinata le pareció sumamente conmovedora esa escena, permaneció en silencio y sonrió. Por lo que veía en los hermanos Uchiha Aoi debía ser más que un empleada en la casa, había un vínculo entre ellos.

—El desayuno está casi listo, siéntense.

Itachi lo hizo, Sasuke caminó hacia donde estaba Hinata.

—¿Estás bien?

—Oh, claro que lo está —Aoi respondió por Hinata—. Será una buena esposa para ti.

Hinata y Sasuke dirigieron su mirada a la mujer que acababa de hablar, preguntándose lo que ella respondió de inmediato. Hizo un gesto como si fuera obvio.

—Los años me han enseñado a detectar esa mirada de amor que ambos tienen.

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente, el desayuno había sido muy agradable, conoció una faceta de Sasuke que le agradó, tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con personas importantes para él. Y muy en el fondo deseo que en su familia sucediera igual, pero desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato y concentró su atención en pasar un buen fin de semana.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Perdón por el retraso enorme!, ya casi un año sin actualizar [jeje ;P]. No hay excusa que valga, así que no mencionaré ninguna. Sólo me queda decir que espero avanzarle pronto a esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen [si es que aún conservo algún lector] y en especial por sus reviews a:

**ShaddeLovegood****, ****kierinahana****, Ivana :), ****gesy****, akari, sofitcard, ****Kikuta-Madaren****, Erik y ****Dark Amy-chan****.**

¡Un beso enorme a todas (os)!


End file.
